Kings
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: Mikoto is dead... all is finished, the war among the seven kings has come to an end, but is this all over? sometimes the end is not really the end... death, is only the beginning... History might repeat itself... may be it is a start of another war chapter 2 published
1. Chapter 1: Killed

**Chapter 1: Killed**

_Kataku chika hi tashi wo, Kamishime Omoi haseta._

_Inori wa sora takaku, Kizuna wa…. Zero no Kanata. _

_Soshite, Shizume no hi wa….. GONE HE HAS GONE….._

_Futaru sasareru ii wa….. GONE HE HAS GONE….._

The snowy evening sky was tinted with red. The air was filled with doleful cries of the red clansmen; their king was gone- leaving them with nothing but his pure –ruby red memories. He was buried under his own blood and the last symbol on his chest which was pierced through the Blue saber.

'Death is… beautiful!'

It went all black. A cold; unearthly black. 'Mikoto…' A pair of dark amethyst eyes shed tears of agony. She was standing in the pitch-black darkness.

'Anna….. What are you doing here?' she was glowing….. In a brilliant crimson. 'Mikoto…..'She drifted into the dark and disappeared. 'Anna…. Wait….. Don't leave me…'It was cold, dark and empty….. So lonely.

'I am so lonely.'

'Its fine… it will work out somehow…..'

'Ta….. Tatara. 'He saw him, standing in the darkness….. Glowing with all his happiness. 'King… Long time no see.' Mikoto smiled sadly. 'You seem the same.' 'Why? Shouldn't I am the one to say that.' Tatara smiled at him. 'We meet again.'

'Am I… Dead?' a sorrow heaved from the inside. 'It depends on you… Besides living or dead doesn't matter… it all work out somehow.' His voice was fading like his glowing body. Mikoto tried to hold on but he evaporated through his fingers. 'Lonely…. This place is so… Lonely.'

Suddenly a porcelain figure came towards him. Her hair was like ebony waterfall; cascading at her shoulders and back. She looked like a newly-wed bride dressed in pure black. Her eyes were eerie; glassy gray.

'Give back….. Give him back….' 'Who are you?' 'Give back… my Kitsune ….' The woman screeched. Suddenly her hands filed with fresh blood. She looked at her hands and she ran it on her face; making it stained with gore.

"_Lacrimosa Dies illa._

_Qua resurget ex favilla._

_Judicandus homo Reus….."_

She was transiting slowly into the darkness. Pitch Black… soundless.

'I want to live.'

…..

Yata and Kamamto wiped away those tears off their tears. Izumo stood there still, looking at the evening purple sky stained with red, Anna sat dormant on the snowy ground, her head sank on her chest.

"Anna-chan, c'mon….. we can't let Mikoto lie on the snowy ground alone now, wouldn't we?" he patted on her shoulders and Anna stood up without any complain. All the Homra clansman followed Izumo, their feet as heavy as lead.

"Kusanagi-san, could it be….. that there is still a chance…." Eric mumbled in a hoarse voice. "No, He's gone Eric… and there is nothing you can do about it…." Izumo uttered so softly that it dissapeared into air like a sigh of despair. Nobody spoke that time, only numerous numbers of feet sloshed on the snowy earth almost concealing a couple off broken –hearted sniffs and gulps of tears.

"He's not…. Here… Mikoto" Anna mumbled with astonishment. "What?" Yata shoved his way to the front and his state was perhaps the worst of all reds.

A trail of gore and blood spilled on the virgin snow, there was even a dump on the fluffy white sheet and the undeniable aroma of nicotine mixed with alcohol reeked in the air, but there was no one in the ground.

Yata's chest dropped like stone.

"MIKOTO-SAN!"

It was a great shock that dawned upon the Reds. One, their King was prematurely dead, killed by another king, secondly the dead body was missing somehow, and it was beyond their wildest daydream that this kind of thing could have happened.

Yata sank on the bloody snow. His eyes poured out and went streaming on his cheeks. 'Kusanagi-san, what is the meaning of this?'

Izumo stood speechless. He was much too shocked. He patted the silently weeping girl on the shoulder and Anna without any further question took out her crimson marbles out of her frock pocket and let them rest on the snow.

'He is not here.' Anna said calmly. Izumo merely frowned. 'Shohei, Eric and You go to Scepter 4, beat them up if you need to.' Izumo ordered 'Yata go with the shock troupe and search around the city and my dear Anna, keep searching.' Izumo stood with his head down. … 'Wait, I'll go with you.'

….

Izumo, Shohei, Eric and Chitose when to the highway where the trucks of Scepter 4 was standing. The Blue king stood there along with his clansmen and the Blue lieutenant was looking relieved to see their King unharmed. Izumo gestured the boys to return as it would be quite inconvenient for him to negotiate with them while having the rowdy kids on his side.

'A bit early to celebrate, don't you think?' Izumo hollered.

'Izumo Kusanagi?' the Blue Lieutenant acted readily. 'What do you think you are saying?' Seri Awashima was indeed offended by the words of the young blond man in his early twenties. 'What am I saying Miss Awashima?' Izumo mockingly replied and this time the blue king Munakata Reishi was forced to turn his head. 'I know it has been heard on you to see your violent king die, but it is rude for you to declare what we must do and not. '

'Stop beating on the shit and tell us where did Mikoto go?' Izumo loudly said. 'Tsureitashimashita, Aka no fukuchou,' Reishi readjusted his glasses again 'But it is beyond my knowledge where did he go.' Reishi said. 'But we will take it immediately to the account that your King is missing and we'll put a bounty so that you can have a proper funeral-'

'Enough!' Izumo stopped him with his right hand in the air. 'As long we are alive, we need no help of yours, so spare us of this generosity.' Izumo declared. 'As you wish….. Let's leave.' Reishi ordered his force to leave the ground.

It finally hit on Izumo that their dear King was gone. The moment the blues left the place, it became lonelier than ever. The empty road reminded him the dread and the emptiness inside their hearts, in which once throned by the dear Suoh Mikoto. A slow breath escaped his mouth, forming a smoke from the mouth.

'Please god, tell me how to bring solace among us? I will live with the pain, but I dread what will happen to Anna. Mikoto was a father to her….. '

…**..**

Izumo, heavy-footed and broken-hearted returned to the bar. He opened the bar with a small chime, and on the other side, Yata sat on the couch with his head sunk on his chest; clearly showing he was unsuccessful and forced to return by his comrades, Kamamoto's eyes were swollen and red, Chitose drowned himself in alcohol, Kosuke sunk him face in the couch, Anna was sitting silently on the bar-counter, with her back towards Izumo. His stomach lurched with fear in the premonition of what he's about to see.

'Anna?!' He gently went to the little girl and turned her face towards him.

Her eyes looked dead… shine less and lifeless.

He felt a lump of tear building up inside his chest and felt the warm liquid pouring on his cheeks, his state was beyond words, he felt guilty and broken and he sniffed quietly as he removed his tinted glasses. He hugged Anna into his chest and started to cry like a baby, didn't even realizing the small weeping sound near his abdomen and the wet feeling on his shirt.

'Mikoto wa….. Inai….. Mikoto wa…. Inai….'

Izumo patted her head and hugged her closer. 'Don't worry, we will find him.'


	2. Chapter 2: Kitana

**Hi am back, after a long time. this story will tell how the red clan is getting involved with the other unknown kings, so keep reading...**

**and R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kept**

'_Where am I?' _The angel like amber eyes looked up, his eyes full of fear and curiosity.'_Is this heaven?_

Mikoto looked up. An ancient Japanese lantern was hanging from the light-green ceiling. He was covered with something soft and warm and felt a sweet-strong smell. A stinging pain rose somewhere from his chest… he was alive.

He tried to sit up but his whole body was seemed to be on fire. He tried to call out but his voice was gone. The pain and agony seemed to be the most real.

Something was coming towards him.

The soft footsteps grew louder and louder. Mikoto turned his head to its direction… a young woman was staring at him with her blue eyes stoically... before he could call her she left the threshold slowly. A moment later two different looking maidens came with the previous one. One with blazing orange hair; tied up in a loose bun while the other dark wavy hair.

'You were right Komi-kun, he's awake!' said the girl with orange hair. She seemed a bit rough.

'Not too early Ayano-san …' the woman with wavy hair took his pulse. 'Hmm' she checked Mikoto's amber eyes 'not bad!' she finally withdrew her scrutinizing emerald eyes off him which was starting to get on his nerves. 'Well, Sakura-sama?' Ayano asked. 'His voice is not working at all and he still needs to recover his aura… otherwise he's all fit.

'_What's going on here?'_ Mikoto's head was spinning. '_Who are these people and how do they know about me so much?' _ 'We must inform mistress at this instant Sakura-sama… she needs to know about him.' The girl named Komi said stoically. She was the most emotionless of all three. 'Very well then Komi-kun… we'll inform Her Majesty.' Ayano gestured Komi to come with her and looked at Sakura.

'I'll stay with him...' Sakura assured them.

Ayano and Komi left without another word. Sakura had a seat beside Mikoto. Mikoto observed her carefully. She had a wonderful pair of emerald eyes… caring and gentle, her long black hair was cascading on her back and light wavy bangs framed her soft small face. She was rubbing something on a tablet which had the same sweet-strong fragrance he had smelt before. He felt a strong desire to speak to her but what his throat produced was an ugly sound of a raven instead of his soft and husky voice. At least he pronounced some words.

'Where am I?' he rasped.

'You should not speak, you know.' Oh! The voice was so soothing. 'You still need a lot to recover.' The voice was evidently hinted with coldness. 'Who are you?'

Sakura tuned her face towards Mikoto with a mild annoyance defeated to his constant questions. 'I am Sakura Watanabe. I am now appointed to look after you Mikoto Suoh' 'Why?' Sakura have had enough. He is much too annoying; well as expected from the leader of Homra punks. Sakura sighed and put her finger on his lips. 'No more talking… I don't want to be punished for an outsider like you.'

Did the girl just order him? Him, Mikoto Suoh; the most fearsome and irascible King of all seven…

Sakura had already removed his blanket. She wasn't even astonished to see him without his clothes on his upper body! The well chiseled muscular chest like Greek god which no woman could ever resist before! She applied some magenta substance on his chest which burned like hell.

'Argh…!' The pain he felt was dreadful. It was like someone was branding white-hot iron rod inside him. It was so intense that he clamped his eyes tightly. It was dark…..

'_My lady…. Please have some food.' A girl in Victorian maid-cloths bent before a closed ebony-colored arched door.' Leave me… ALONE.' A shill voice of a woman followed which caused the maid to drop the tray._

_To hear the noise, with a soft "swish" followed by a creak of the door, a petite woman came out. She had cascading ebony hair and eerie looking glassy-gray eyes._

'_Victoria… How pleasant.' Her voice was so sweet that it was almost sickly. 'Please forgive me….. My Queen.' Victoria was shaking from the root of her silkiest platinum hair to her foremost toenail._

'_Don't worry child….. I'll forgive you.' She ran her bloody hand to her petite face and reached for her throat._

'_Like –'her hand caused a crunch on her neck and she fell in the floor. 'You breathe your last!' a stream of blood gushed from her mouth._

_The woman bent over the dead girl._

Mikoto shot his eyes open… he was alone.

_**Meanwhile in wide traditional Japanese chamber**_

'My lady' Ayano and Komi bowed deeply.

'What have you brought this time, Hiwatari and Yamazawa-kun?' a musical voice spoke somewhere from the darkness. 'He has regained consciousness, my lady… Sakura-sama has checked herself.' Ayano Hiwatari said politely.

'Ah!' a pair of blood red eyes looked at her from the concentrated darkness of the room 'How marvelous.' 'My lady… is this time?' Komi asked: her head bowed.

'Oh yes. It's time.'

….

It was a bustling day in Shizume city. The highways were as busy as always. The people seemed to have got over the blood-boiling tension of the war between the clans which has happened last week. It was pleasantly peaceful.

Control room: Scepter 4 HQ

'Lieutenant, we have found something strange right at the outskirt of the city.' Himori Akiyama called for the second-in-command of Scepter-4; Seri Awashima.

'What is it now, Akiyama?' the lieutenant asked irritably

'Some unknown aura patterns ma'm.' Akiyama told Seri as he went through the surveillance camera. 'They are quite in a huge scale.'

'Are they strains?' Seri was getting serious and concerned now.

'May be ma'm I could not tell. All of them emit same kinds of aura, but in a different frequency. I've never seen such thing... and most importantly they are trespassing our territory without any official permission'

'Very well!' Seri straightened her back 'Fushimi, Domnoujii, Akiyama… go to the location of the aura… keep your guard up! We must remove all the threats!'

'Yes ma'm.'

HOMRA clan

'She is coming …' the silver-haired little girl mumbled.

'Anna!' a dirty-blond adult man looked at her from the bar-counter.

'Waiting … outside the city for us.' Anna's marble swirled on the table.

'We should check it out Kusanagi-San.' Chitosei said.

'Hmm ... boys let's go!'

Outskirt of Shizume

Seri Awashima and the Scepter-4 members hurried towards the outskirt of Shizume for the people they have detected earlier. When they reached the destination they found a number of women were approaching in a leisurely but in a neat manner.

'We're Scepter-4! You are trespassing the Blue-clan's territory! Do not proceed any further!' Seri hollered through the megaphone.

The group of people suddenly stopped but it seemed a certain person was swaggering towards them from the thick veil of December fog.

'What?!'

'I knew you are a bunch of morons… but I didn't know you could be so… idiotic' a woman with blazing orange hair revealed herself from the thick dense layer of gray fog. 'Long time no see… Tundra girl!' Seri expressed her utmost dismay at the very sight of the person but somehow she remained stoic.

'Ayano Hiwatari?' Seri said quietly. 'What brings you here… eh Blondie?' Ayano mocked Awashima. 'Was it for me?' Seri did nothing but clenched her jaw. 'Anyway… we do not wish to _trespass_... by the way!' Ayano's tone was evidentially irritated. 'We wish to find a certain somebody.'

'Pray tell me who is it?' Awashima was still suppressing anger. 'It may be somebody... but certainly it is not _you_! ... Now out of my way.' Ayano tried to shove her away. 'Hey miss!' Saruhiko Fushimi confronted Ayano. 'Don't try to be cool or it will cost your life!' 'Saruhiko Fushimi!' Ayano said 'how I've missed you.'

Ayano stretched her arms and it the petite hands produced two spheres of flames. 'Out of the way…. Or you'll be burned into ash.' She hurled her fire towards them but Seri neutralized it with her blue aura. 'Good… but not so good, cow!'

Ayano aimed the fire at tail-coat when Seri was preparing unison with Akiyama and the fire burned her tail coat into crisp. 'Hot…. Hot…. Put it off!' Seri bounced up and down. 'Wait, there's more….' Ayano threw her flames and it formed a circle around Seri and then she aimed at her skirt which became skimpier after burning and barely covering her bottom.

'Hahaha…. Fun eh?' Ayano mocked at dodged every blue aura gracefully which was aimed towards her.

'That's them.' Anna confirmed it to the HOMRA. 'But why is the woman burning the blue-shirts?' Rikio Kamamoto asked. 'Whoa… look at Saru's face.' Yata said merrily. 'Let's check it out.' Izumo Kusanagi replied. The Homra went to the spot. It was never the way of Homra to go through negotiation but the situation was a little different from the usual.

'Se- Miss Awashima what is going on here?' Izumo asked curiously seeing Seri's pitiful condition. '_Who the hell are you_...? You just ruined my fun' Ayano blurted out. 'Hey woman, don't try to insult us' Yata Misaki was quiet angry. 'We are members of the red clan, the HOMRA!'

'HOMRA?!' Ayano was surprised to hear. 'I am sorry for my rudeness!' She bowed deeply and withdrew her fire. Everyone including the Scepter-4 was taken aback to her reaction. 'Our mistress wishes to talk to you personally... can you do the honor to lead us at your headquarters?' Ayano asked politely.

'Ah s-sure!' Izumo Kusanagi stammered. 'Are you sure you are fine with it, Miss A-wa-shi-ma?' Ayano asked. 'I'll make you pay you strain!' Seri muttered at her. 'Yeah right! Like your lazy ass king can do that…..' Izumo felt that he should take control the situation. 'If you please, follow me, Mademoiselle.' Izumo bowed to Ayano.

'Thank you for your hospitality' Ayano replied Izumo and gestured the people behind to proceed.

HOMRA bar

'In here.' Izumo gestured as he opened the bar's door.

Ayano gestured the rest to halt and queued up with the rest in two lines forming a large path in between. The Homra members only expressed mild surprise. Suddenly an old-fashioned wooden cart halted at the front. The door was opened and a boy who hugely resembled Chitosei jumped from it and bowed at the front as he held out his right hand.

A small foot wearing traditional sandal emerged from the dark interior and a small pale hand held the boy's one. Then a figure of a petite woman wearing a lavender-colored kimono was revealed. Suddenly a deadpan girl with alabaster hair jumped from the back of the cart and held a Japanese parasol on the top of her head.

'Thank you Komi-kun' a musical voice answered from under the parasol as she went through the path made by the rest earning a uniform bow from them.

The Homra members were astonished to see such treatment. It must be her. As they entered the apparently dark interior, Izumo Kusanagi bowed and told everyone to sit down and gestured the Homra members to behave. 'I'm fine, withdraw the umbrella Komi-kun' the same musical voice chanted.

The stoic girl with alabaster hair withdrew it without any question and every Homra member mentally or verbally (Misaki, Chitosei and Rikio) gasped at the sight. It was the most beautiful face anyone has ever seen. A small pale gold face adorned with perfectly angular nose and flawless pink lips. The small features of her body were actually very appealing and attractive. The gentle angelic face was framed by wavy grass-green hair which was tied up in an elegant knot at the right side of the head accessorized with small pink cherry-blossom (which seemed quiet strange in the month of December) but it was unexpectedly astonishing.

Her eyes were blazing crimson; the color of blood. 'Pretty' Anna mumbled as she looked at the maiden with her marble. 'I am terribly sorry, I have not introduced myself' the woman chanted. 'I am Midori Watanabe. I am the fifth King; the Green King and they are my clansmen-'She gestured to the non-Homra people 'and my precious friends from the noble clan of "Kitana".'

She raised her hand and flipped her palm and showed a tattoo of three small cherry-blossoms adorned with twisted filigree like design; all in pure green. To see her others revealed their various body parts adorned with the marks at once. The insignias were glistening bright in the dim interior of the bar.

She turned to Izumo 'It is a pleasure meeting you.' She bowed with the rest of her clansmen. 'May I ask my lady-'Izumo asked as politely as possible 'What brings you here? If it was so important you would have summoned us!' Izumo used his charming personality to get the situation comfortable. These people were too polite and formal for them.

'I bring news... Kusanagi-sama.'


End file.
